Fantasmas
by Nagase Kai -w
Summary: Yuki se levanta y encuentra a su Koi llorando... Qué ha pasado? Shuichi llega tarde, Yuki desconfía de donde estuvo... Shuichi no encuentra respuestas de afecto... la pareja no anda bien... YaoiLemmon...
1. Fantasmas

_Capítulo 1 _

**Deseo **

Caí la noche. Yuki acababa de escribir el ante último capitulo de su nueva novela. Orgulloso, dio su última bocanada al cigarrillo y lo apagó. Bebió lo que quedaba de su cerveza y apagó la LapTop. Se estiró, le dolía la espalda luego de haber estado sentado tanto tiempo. Se detuvo un memento a escuchar: silencio. Que bello elemento, que tranquilo y pasivo! Eso significaba que Shuichi no estaba. Volvió a prender el computadora sólo para serciorarse de la hora: 20:00 hs. Temprano; por lo general Shu-chan no llegaba hasta las 21:00 hs, pasando por poco las 22:00 hs. Salió del cuarto y se fijó los mensajes: había llamado Thouma y también Fujisaki. El segundo le extrañó, por lo general ese niño ni se registraba... dichoso de él que podía huir de Shuichi. Rió. Quizás lo llamó para alguna grabación o cosa de esas... aún que por lo general era Hiro quien llamaba. En fin, se lo dejó anotado a Shu-chan y borró los registros. Fue hasta la cocina y preparó algo para comer: una tarta de jamón y queso, para luego poder ponerla en la heladera y que Shuichi no fastidiase.

Pasada la hora, escuchó la puerta. Se asomó al comedor cuando lo único que hoyó de Shuichi fueron sus pasos.

-Hola!- lo saludó con la mano, en movimiento de despedida.

Yuki hizo una señal con la cabeza y volvió a la cocina.

-Te llamó Fujisaki- dijo desde su lugar.

-Si? Qué quería?

-No lo has visto hoy? Pero si has estado gravando y ese chico es muy responsable.

-No, hoy no fue. Quizás llamó para eso.

Yuki se levantó y se paró delante de Shuichi:

-Dónde fuiste?- dijo con voz seca.

-Al estudio, ya te dije- le respondió molesto y entró al cuarto.

Yuki no supo como reaccionar... jamás Shuichi había actuado de esa forma. Decidió dejarlo sólo. Llegando la hora de dormir, el chico ya estaba acostado. Yuki se desvistió, dejándose sólo la ropa interior y la camisa. Esperó unos momentos y se acercó más al chico, apoyó su frente en la nuca de Shuichi y le acarició el vientre.

-Sigues enojado?- le susurró.

-Sí- fue su respuesta.

Yuki lo tomó del hombro y lo recostó boca arriba, poniéndose sobre él:

-A donde fuiste hoy?

-Ya que dije que estuve gravando.

-Seguro? No te desviaste?

-Acaso no confías en mi?

-Yo no digo que hayas echo algo malo.

-De acuerdo- respondió seco e intentó volver a su antigua pose, pero Yuki lo forzó a quedarse boca arriba y lo beso.

-Sigues enojado?

-Un poco.

-Ok...- volvió a besarlo, esta vez comenzando a quitarle la remera que vestía. Shuichi le permitió desvestirlo y el tercer beso lo dio él.

Yuki se recostó más sobre el chico, quien entrelazó sus piernas en las de su amante y lo tomó del cabello con suavidad. Yuki fue bajando sus besos por las mejillas, hasta el cuello y al llegar al pecho, Shuichi se permitió dejar salir un leve jadeo. Le acariciaba las caderas con suavidad, mientras muy lentamente se iba acercando al pantalón. Al sentir como aquella prenda bajaba, Shuichi movió sus piernas con ansiedad. Yuki liberó de la prisión de su pequeño amante y le abrió las piernas, a lo que el chico respondió tomándose de las barandas de la cama. Yuki comenzó a besarle las piernas y entrepiernas, esquivando provocativamente el sexo de su compañero. Shuichi gemía a cada pequeño acercamiento y las caricias de su amante, bajaron de sus caderas hasta las piernas. Yuki volvió a subir, muy lentamente, haciendo un camino de besos. Sus manos siguieron torturando al chico, por debajo de sus caderas. Cuando ambos sexos se tocaron, el más pequeño se arqueó ansioso y dejó escapar un grito de placer. Ambos cuerpos comenzaron a frotarse; Shuichi se abrió aún más de piernas y entrelazó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del escritor, dándole un beso que le invadió por completo la boca. Cuando Yuki introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior del chico, este le rasguñó la espalda, ya gimiendo sin poder controlarse y frotando con más fuerza ambos cuerpos.

-Um... Yuki...- gemía el más pequeño, mientras el escritos le lamía el cuello.

-Um?

-Te... ah... Te amo!- lo abrazó con fuerza.

La respiración de Yuki pasó de pesada a jadeante. Aquellos jadeos en el oído de Shuichi lo excitaron. El chico ya no sabía como conseguir más y más. El segundo dedo fue recibido con un grito y tal era su excitación que el tercero no tardó en entrar. Al retirarlos, voltio al chico hacia abajo y con uno de sus brazos le elevó la cadera hacia él. Se recostó sobre Shuichi quien se dejó manejar con gusto. Yuki entró finalmente en su pequeño amante, con un leve gemido que intentó apagar en bano; se tomó de las barandas con una mano, mientras con la otra mantenía la cadera del chico en alto. Las envestidas que habían comenzado con suavidad, se convirtieron en envestidas contundentes y fuertes.

-Yu... ki...!- gimió Shuichi con soltura cuando Yuki le comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna- Yu.. ki... Yukiiiii!- gritaba una y otra vez.

Finalmente un grito del escritor le indicó que este había terminado y a los pocos segundos, Shuichi le siguió; echándose hacia atrás para conseguir un toque aún mucho más intimo.

El escritor se separó y se dejó caer al lado de su amante. Shuichi se dejó resbalar en la cama hasta quedar bien acostado espalda al techo; pasaron unos minutos y aún sentía dolor... odiaba que Yuki fuese brusco. Ambos esperaron a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran.

-Te amo...- le susurró con una dulce sonrisa y se recostó en el pecho de su koi.

-Hoy estuviste bien- fue la respuesta del rubio, quien se volvió hacia su mesita, dejando caer la cabeza de Shuichi en la cama, para tomar un cigarrillo y encenderlo.

-Te amo...- volvió a intentar Shuichi con voz apagada.

Yuki aspiró el humo con placer y se acomodó en la cama. Cuando terminó su cigarrillo, lo arrojó al suelo y se acostó boca abajo para dormir.

-Te amo...- dijo una vez más Shuichi.

-Duérme de una vez o dormirás en el jardín.

Shuichi escondió su rostro en la almohada. Pasados unos minutos y no logró dormir. Salió de la cama y del cuarto, tomando la ropa que encontró en el camino.

Yuki despertó de golpe... una pesadilla. Un lúgubre silencio le hizo abrir los ojos; ni ronquidos, no baba sobre su oreja, ni palabras incomprensible... Shuichi no estaba. Esperó unos momentos, quizás estaba en el baño, pero nada. Molesto, salió de la cama y lo buscó. Silencioso como gato, recorrió la casa. Encontró a Shuichi asomado al balcón; el muchacho giró su cabeza hacia un costado para, quizás, ver algo afuera... entonces notó un camino cristalino que caía de su infantil rostro.

Shuichi estaba llorando...

_Continuará..._


	2. Rocio

NOTA: ni Gravitation, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Lo que esta en _cursiva _es lo que TimidOuKijin completó, las partes que yo había dejado en blanco.

_Capitulo 2_

**Rocío**

Las lágrimas de Shuichi caían como el rocío en la mañana, como aquella mañana que poco a poco se venía acercando. Aquellas lágrimas, como las que alguna vez Yuki imaginó en alguna de sus novelas. Lágrimas que rodaban sin cadenas y que delineaba un camino. No eran sus usuales llantos histéricos, aquellos berrinches sin sentido, que en verdad, no eran más que ruegos: "préstame atención!!!". Esta vez, era silencioso, ignorantes hacia el mismo Yuki. Esas lágrimas eran puras, desinteresadas. Cada lágrima caía desde el corazón del chico, desde lo más profundo de este, desde donde sus emociones y sentimientos clamaban por ser escuchadas.  
Pero el orgullo no le permitió abrazar a aquel niño y besarlo con dulzura para escuchar lo que él tanto deseaba: "todo estará bien". Esas palabras eran las únicas que necesitaba para que todo terminase... pero Yuki jamás se había detenido a ver dentro del corazón de aquel chico; aquel niño que todos los días se entregaba por completo de todas las formas posibles, en los sentimientos, en el cuerpo y en el sexo, si lo llamaba, Shuichi estaba ahí, de inmediato; haciendo lo que estuviese haciendo, no importaba: su Yuki lo llamaba. Y si hay algo que jamás se debe hacer, es entregar todo por el todo, porque sino... sino ese todo confiará en que jamás te perderá y no te dará cariño cuando se lo pidas, no se esforzará por la relación, ni por ti, ni por los dos... porque él tendrá en su mente: "jamás lo perderé". Y Yuki se fue alejando de él. Prefería a sus amigos y al alcohol que estar con él y sin embargo, Shuichi, dejó a sus amigos, familia... todo por él, estaba casi sólo, si no fuese por Hiro y los otros... Shuichi no contuvo el llanto, se había dado cuanta de ello muy tarde y no tenía el valor de pararse frente a Yuki y decirle: "desde ahora, las cosas cambian a mi gusto"... porque temía perderlo, que él se fuese, que no le importase. Sentía que sólo era un objeto para él, alguien con quien pasas lindos momentos, llamas cuando quieres y al que siempre tendrás dispuesto a la cama ¿Cuántas veces él no queso hacer nada? Sólo estar los dos juntos, recostados, acariciándose mutuamente, no con libidinosidad, sino, con cariño. Pero Yuki jamás le hizo ninguna caricia, sólo a la hora del sexo... Y cuantas veces Shuichi pensó: "sólo me está acariciando, sólo está siendo dulce"... pero entonces, las manos bajaban y se volvían provocativas y ya era tarde para negarse... porque inocentemente, él se había dejado. Pero él también había echo cosas malas, después de todo, no lo dejó cuando Yuki no cambio luego de que él se lo pidiese; pero lo amaba, lo quería, era su koi; no le dijo: "no", cuando no quería sexo, no le dijo: "no vuelvas tarde" cuando quería tenerlo a su lado, no le dijo: "yo quiero" cuando debió hacerlo; todo por miedo a que Yuki se molestase, lo dejase o comenzase a esquivarlo.  
-Shuichi...- la voz de Yuki lo quitó de sus pensamientos. Como pudo secó sus lágrimas, fingiendo que se acurrucaba por el frío y se volvió hacia él.  
-Sí? No puedes dormir?  
-No- mintió-, voy a beber algo.  
-Bueno... yo voy a dormir- dijo con la voz en un hilo y fue hasta el cuarto.  
Yuki sacó una cerveza de la heladera y se sentó en la cocina a beberla. No sabía que le ocurría a Shu-chan; quizás podría ayudarlo a despejarse ¿Y si le preguntaba¿Qué debía hacer¿Y si era con él¿Y sí él era el problema¿Qué debía decir, hacer...¡¿Por qué era tan malo para esas cosas!  
Terminó la cerveza y fue a la cama. Shuichi ya estaba más calmado. Yuki se acostó a su lado y le acarició el rostro, despejándoselo de algunos mechones rebeldes, pero el chico le corrió un poco la mano, para que no notase sus mejillas húmedas. Volviéndose hacia él, aprovechó para secarse las lágrimas discretamente con la alomada y quedó frente a su koi, le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Yuki corrió el beso, hasta unir sus labios; le acarició la cadera y suavemente lo atrajo hasta sí. Le acarició la espalda y le besó el cuello con dulzura ¡Cómo adoraba esas caricias! Durante unos minutos siguieron así. Shuichi sonreía por dentro; había pensado dejar que eso siguiese un tiempo más, hasta que se volviese algo más intimo y ahí le diría: "sólo quiero caricias, estar los dos juntos, sin sexo, por favor"... pero las caricias aún seguían y él no tuvo que pedir nada. Sabía que Yuki era hombre, él también lo era, así que lo entendía, pero siquiera por esa noche... por esa noche... sólo esa... que sólo por ésa noche Yuki no buscase más que darle un hermoso momento a su Koi ¿Y cuando fue la última vez que Yuki había sido dulce¿La última vez que le había echo el amor?  
El escritor lo besó.  
-No...- dijo Shuichi.  
Yuki sonrió... "así que quieres jugar" pensó. Y entonces comenzó a seducirlo. Caricias suaves y no provocativas recorrieron el cuerpo del chico. Besos suaves en todo el cuerpo, besos inocentes y dulces.  
Algo pasó por la mente de Shuichi... Yuki si sabía como le gustaba que lo tratasen... ¿Pero por qué sólo ahora lo hacía? Se dejó llevar, quizás Yuki había decidido cambiar. Su corazón brilló.  
Yuki se fue descontrolado muy suavemente. A cada tanto, Shuichi rogaba: "no" y Yuki le respondía "sí"... y lo que comenzó como algo serio termino en sonrisas.  
-No...- se quejó sonriendo Shuichi, diciéndole a su koi que ya estaba más que entregado.  
-Sí...- le respondió este jugueteando con el cuello de su amante.  
-Se más dulce- le pidió.  
Yuki hizo un mínimo esfuerzo.  
-Por favor... me gusta más cuando eres suave.  
Pero Yuki siguió su propia decisión. Fue tarde para cuando Shuichi se dio cuenta de que el escritor había tomado aquello como un juego. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos: "por qué?" se preguntaba "por qué, siquiera por una vez no me puede hacerme el amor?" Shuichi escondió sus lágrimas y decidió: "bien... si sólo será sexo para él, que también lo sea para mi". Y así, ambos comenzaron un acto más similar a un simple apareamiento que a sexo. Se probaban, se mordía, frotaban sus cuerpos con casi desesperación; la excitación y la pasión cegaron a Shuichi. Jamás habían tenía relaciones de esa manera tan brusca. Cuando Yuki entró en él, sintió un horrible dolor que le invadió todo el cuerpo:  
-¡Yuki!- rogó el chico, sólo consiguiendo que su amante se volviese más brusco- Por favor...- dijo en un casi susurró-, me está doliendo.  
Yuki salió de inmediato ¡¿Lo había lastimado?! Lo volteó nuevamente boca arriba y siguió besándolo, con caricias algo suaves, para calmarlo. Lentamente, fue dilatando la entrada, con uno, dos y tres dedos, tomó el gel de su mesa de luz y lo lubricó para luego volverlo a voltearlo boca abajo y entrar con facilidad.  
Shuichi lo sintió entrar, aún dolía un poco, pero de la vez pasada. Un jadeo inundó el cuarto cuando el escritor se dio paso a entrar. Jamás había estado tan excitado.  
Shuichi fue el primero en terminar y ni bien lo hizo, casi gritando, su mente, que hasta el momento había estado en blanco, volvió en sí... ¡¿Qué había echo?! Acababa de... de volver a ser un objeto... acabada de volver a entregarse... Él sólo deseaba que lo mimarán un rato... Echó a llorar, a llorar como hacía mucho no lo hacía. Yuki se detuvo, sin haber terminado y dejando que su amante se acomodase, acostado boca abajo y apagando su llanto con las alomadas, se recostó a su lado:  
-Shuichi?!- Yuki estaba asustado ¿Qué le había pasado? Si hacia un roto, todo era perfecto- Shuichi!  
Pero Shuichi no quería ni mirarlo a los ojos, ni hablarle, ni nada... Sentía tanta vergüenza de sí... Yuki se acostó a su lado, recostando su brazo en la espalda de Shuichi. El chico lo escuchó suspirar en su oído y recostar su cabeza a su lado. Un fuerte abrazo, por parte del escritor, aumentó el llanto del cantante:  
-Qué pasa, Shuichi?- la seca voz del escritor hizo que lo odiase.  
Apretó sus dientes para no gritarle todo en la cara. Ese "Que pasa?"... lo había dicho como si fuese cosa de todos los días un llanto de pena... como si todos los días Shuichi se diera cuenta de la basura en la que estaba metido.  
-Cálma, si?- la voz de Yuki se ablandó un poco.  
Shuichi cabeceó.  
-Me vas a decir que te pasa? Tiene que ver con algo que te paso hoy?  
El chico negó con la cabeza.  
-Tiene que ver con Fujisaki?  
Shuichi apretó sus manos. Se sentó en la cama, secándose las lágrimas y en un total silencio, salió del cuarto. Una vez que entró al baño y cerró la puerta, se recostó contra esta y se dejó resbalar.  
Se sentía sucio. Usado ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? No quería perder a Yuki, lo amaba, como a nadie en el mundo, pero si él no lo quería... ¿Valía la pena seguir?

Yuki intentó acomodarse para dormir, pero pensó que lo mejor sería esperarlo a Shuichi ¿Qué le había pasado? Quizás Fujisaki le había dicho algo... quizás había estado hablando de él y le metió cosas en la cabeza... o... Fujisaki y Shuichi... No! Que tonterías estaba pensando... Cómo sería la relación de esos dos...

Imaginación de Yuki: Fujisaki por Shuichi

ESCENA UNO:  
El niño de cabellos oscuros descansa pasivamente en su departamento. Es un lugar simple, bien ordenado y sin muchos decorados. Escucha música clásica: Vivaldi. De repente, una sombra demoniaca va hacia él, una cabellera roza pasa de un lado al otro simulando la aleta de un tiburón, mientras de fondo se escucha la música de la película: "Tiburón.  
Shuichi aparece tras Fujisaki; se sienta a su lado y lo mira, acercando muy lentamente su boca al oído del más pequeño:  
-Fuji...- le susurra- CÓMO ESTAS?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- le grita al oído, haciendo que del pobre salten litros de sangre.  
Fujisaki cae desmayado. A los minutos, Shuichi sale corriendo de la casa y detrás de él, va todo el equipo de música, más los cds y hasta la tierra que se acumuló en el fin de semana amenazan con estrellarse contra él.  
-Sólo quería saludarte!!!!- llora histérico el chico de cabellos rosas.

ESCENA DOS:  
Fujisaki y Shuichi van a dormir.  
-Buenas noches, Shu-chan.  
-Buenas noches, koi- se acomoda en su pecho.  
A los minutos, Shuichi comienza a babear en la ropa de seda de dormir de Fujisaki.  
-Aonssfajhsjdgsh- dice el chico entre sueños.  
Fujisaki se lo quita de encima, intentando mantener la calma y se quita la parte de arriba de su ropa de dormir. Se acuesta e intenta dormir.  
-Soy tú padre!!!!- grita de repente Shuichi, haciendo saltar a Fujisaki- Enserio, Luck, no me crees? Tú madre era la camarera del Disney Word. Te gestaste en una probeta, junto al Tiranosaurio y el Alien... no, superman es tú tío, no tú mamá... sí, ese si es tú mamá- decía entre sueños... Nono... K es mi Masenger... sí, es como un chat privado, pero rubio.  
Fujisaki estaba a punto de tirarlo por la ventana.  
(NOTA: jejeje ni sus sueños son normales XD)

ESCENA TRES:  
Es la mañana temprano. Fujisaki se levanta y prepara el desayuno:  
-A comer Shuichi!  
No hay respuesta.  
-Vamos, Shu-chan, que se enfría.  
Sin señales de vida.  
-Shu-chan.  
No responde.  
-Shuichi, no me hagas ir hasta allá.  
... pip pip pip piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.  
Fujisaki va a su cuarto... para encontrar a Shuichi pesadamente dormido, babeando el piso que recién ayer había encerado y lustrado... el chico de cabellos rosas roncaba completamente despatarrado y sin vergüenza.  
Fujisaki va a la cocina y trae una hoya con agua hirviendo.  
Fin de la imaginación de Yuki Eiri rió... no, Fujisaki y Shuichi juntos... imposible!

Shuichi miró sus manos... estaban manchadas en sangre... ¡Yuki lo había lastimado!  
Nuevamente las lágrimas salieron, está vez en un llanto histérico Por qué, por qué, por qué?!!!!!!! Se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a Yuki... Qué había echo?!! Qué estaba haciendo?!!!!!!!! Se miró en el espejo y no pudo soportar ver su imagen en él... lo golpeó y quebró en mil pedazos.  
Se sentía un objeto, una cosa, nadie! Una cosa era amar a alguien y no corresponderle, otra era dejarse usar como un objeto.  
Entonces Yuki entró al baño y al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, corrió hasta el chico y lo apresó entre sus brazos para que ya no se hiciese daño.  
-Déjame!!!!- gritaba furioso Shuichi e intentaba soltarse.  
Yuki lo llevó hasta el cuarto y lo arrojó en la cama, acostándosele encima para inmovilizarlo.  
Qué le estaba pasando a su pequeño? A su Shuichi?! Ese era su niño? Aquella cosita molesta y rosa que todos los días entraba a la casa haciendo más escandallo que una orquesta entera? El que siempre lo recibía con un beso, aún cuando luego sólo recibiese quejas? Qué le estaba pasando?! Por qué estaba así?! Acaso Fujisaki tenía que ver con todo eso? O... Touhma.  
-Déjame en paz!!!! Suéltame!!! No me toques!!!!!!!- gritaba histérico al borde o ya, en un ataque de histeria.  
-Ya basta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- luego del grito de Yuki, el silencio volvió a reinar.  
Yuki jamás le había gritado así... Y entonces, sólo un sollozo rompió el silencio. El escritor se recostó al lado de su koi y lo abrazó, conteniéndolo.  
Y así, ambos cayeron dormidos.

_Por la mañana temprano, Shuichi despertó. Fue al baño y se alistó para salir. Yuki aún dormía.  
Por primera vez Shuichi llegaba temprano a los ensayos. Todos quedaron más que sorprendidos. Los ensayos comenzaron ni bien él llegó; al terminar, se fueron a descansar.  
-Shuichi- la tímida voz de Fujisaki lo detuvo cuando se disponía a ir hacia su camerino.  
-Sí?  
-Tengo que consultar un par de cosas contigo.  
-Sí._

Yuki iba por los pasillos, buscando a su koi. Ese día se había ido sin despedirse. Había quedado preocupado de la noche anterior y creía que lo mejor sería que lo hablasen.

_Por otro lado, Touhma iba hacia su oficina. Al entrar, se encontró con una sorpresa: sobre su escritorio, estaba un ya conocido conejo rosa... Suspirando, hoy de buen humor, dijo:  
-Dónde estás, Ryuichi-kun...- su melodiosa voz tuvo por resultado unas carcajadas que salieron de algún lugar del cuarto.  
Fue hasta el conejo, quien tenía una carta escrita:  
"ESTOY JUGANDO A LAS ESCONDIDAS CON RYU-CHAN!!! ME AYUDAS A BUSCARLO"  
Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada, para pillar a Ryuichi escondido tras una de sus plantas. Fue hasta el chico y le tiró del cabello con suavidad:  
-Pica!- le dijo riendo.  
Ryuichi saltó de detrás de la maceta y lo abrazó.  
-Tramposo! Kumagoro es un tramposo!  
-Sí, sí... es que no tenía ganas de buscarte- le siguió el juego.  
Ryuichi se le tiró más encima, logrando que Touhma perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, quedando uno sobre el otro.  
En ese momento entró Yuki... que al ver tal situación, volvió a cerrar la puerta.  
-Yuki!!!- Touhma se sacó de encima a Ryuichi y salió corriendo tras el escritor._

_Yuki decidió buscar a Shuichi él sólo. Así, luego de hacer un altar al gran Ryoga (ósea, luego de perderse, caminar en círculos, ir a la derecha, en vez de la izquierda), llegó al camerino de Shuichi. Abrió la puerta sin tocar, sólo para encontrarse a su koi, senado junto a Fujisaki, ambos, leyendo la misma hoja, uno muy cerca del otro.  
-Yuki!- el chico de cabellos rosas sonrió a su koi- Qué haces aquí?- la felicidad lo llenó.  
-Pasaba por acá porque había quedado en encontrarme con Tou-chan (Touhma) y de paso, vi aquí para decirte que hoy duermes en el jardín- salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.  
Tou-chan... Desde cuando le decía Tou-chan!!!!!!!!!!?_

Yuki avanzaba por los pasillos más que furioso... En verdad estaba... celoso? De Fujisaki?  
-Yuki!- la voz de Touhma lo llamó desde atrás.  
-Qué?!- le gritó volviéndose hacia el rubio de mirada azul.  
-N... nada... es que como habías entrado en mi oficina.  
-Era para saber donde estaba Shuichi, pero, ya lo encontré.  
-Pasó algo malo.  
-Ayer Fujisaki faltó, cierto?  
-Sí, no pudo venir, pero no me dijo porque.  
-Ok... eso es todo.  
-Espera... qué pasa?  
-Nada.

Esa noche Yuki bebió más de las cervezas que acostumbraba. Estaba furioso y celoso. No pudo escribir, ni hacer nada, sentía deseos de ahorcar a ese Fujisaki.  
Entonces el teléfono sonó... Yuki se fijó el número... no se habría atrevido...

_Continuará..._

_Gracias por los Rews!! Y no me odien XD..._


	3. ¿Jugando a las Escondidas?

NOTA: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece... excepto... no, el de limpieza también de la serie... el del capitulo 02. 

NOTA: El dilema de 5 personas... No sabemos donde es que va la U o H del nombre de Toma! Touma - Tohma...

Curiosamente... comenze a ver Gravitation por él... Pero esa es otra historia...

_Capítulo 3_

**¿Jugando a las escondidas?**

El teléfono sonaba, una, dos, tres... Yuki se fijó en el número de quien lo molestaba a esas horas de la noche... No se habría atrevido...

-Moshi moshi...- casi gruñó al levantar el tubo.

-Hola! Yuki? Soy yo, Tohma.

-Tienes idea de la hora?

-Lo siento, es que hoy te ví raro y... no pude llamarte más temprano.

-No me pasa nada.

-Es Shuichi, cierto?

-Son problemas míos, Ok?

-Es que me pareció raro que me preguntarás si ayer Fujisaki había o no venido. También lo ví raro a Shuichi...

-Ayer?

-Sí... Shuichi llegó casi temprano, por escasos minutos. Hoy llegó a la hora, en punto. Esta raro- intentó bromear.

-Ayer Shuichi fue?

-Sí. Salieron más tarde, porque como faltó Fujisaki, tardaron un poco más en organizarse... ya los conoces...

-Osea que Fujisaki no fue, pero Shuichi sí?

-Sí. Me llamó y dijo que luego llamaría a Shuichi para preguntarle sobre unas cosas, por eso me pidió el teléfono de tú casa... Acaso no llamó?- comentó extrañado-. Es más, se fue con Hiro... No! Espera... K llevó a Shuichi a tú casa, ahora que recuerdo.

Yuki colgó sin siquiera despedirse. A los segundos, el teléfono volvió a sonar y así un par de veces, siempre era Tohma quien llamaba, así que no atendió. Otra cosa más importante rondaba por su mente; Shuichi había ido a ensayar y el que había faltado había sido Fujisaki...

Un arrepentimiento le presionó el pecho. Se paseó un poco por la casa, intentó escribir y terminó por ir al jardín a buscar a Shuichi... pero el niño no estaba. Llamó a la casa de Hiro:

-Ho...la...- preguntó el muchacho más muerto que vivo Quién es?

-Soy Yuki...

-Yuki...? Yuki...? Ah... sí, el novio de Shu-chan. Qué pasa? Otra vez me lo quieres mandar para acá?

-No está ahí?

-No, no vino. Se fue sólo.

-A donde?

-No sé, no me dijo... Qué paso?

-Nada- colgó.

03: 57 AM:

-Hola?- Yuki comenzó a marcar todos los números de la agenda de su koi. Se sentía tan culpable que no le importaba ni lo que pensaran de él, ni cuantos se acordarían de su madre cuando él los llamase a esas altas horas de la noche.

_-Na no..._

_-Ryuichi?-_

_-Sí- colgó._

_Volvió a marcar._

_-Ryuichi?_

_-Si?_

_-Estás ahí?_

_-Síp, acá estoy- respondió alegre el niño (ba.. niño...) y colgó._

_Volvió a marcar._

_-Holaaaaaaaa!- contestó feliz Ryu-chan- Yukiiiiiiiiiii._

_-Sí._

_-Qué tal?_

_-Bien, bien... Está Shuichi?_

_-Sí- se quedó esperando a que Yuki dijese algo más, totalmente en silencio._

_10 min. Más tarde..._

_Yuki suspiró._

_-Nada más?- preguntó la inocente vocesita de Ryu-chan._

_-Todavía estas ahí?!!_

_-Na no?_

_-Pásame con Shuichi!_

_-No está._

_-No me dijiste que estaba?!_

_-No... sí... creí que era él... pero era un perchero... Pero mira... se parecen... si les pones una peluca... Hola Shuperchero!!!! Mira, mira, Yuki... se parecen. Míralo!!!!!_

_-Qué haces despierto a esa hora...?_

_-Na no... Es tarde?_

_-Sí..._

_-Ah, bueno. Entonces me voy a dormir- y a los min. Se escucharon sus ronquidos..._

_Yuki colgó... ahora sabía de donde Shuichi había sacado la estupidez... Eso es lo que pasa cuando no se tiene un buen modelo paterno a seguir..._

Volvió a marcar...

-Sí?- la voz de Tohma sonó como una melodía de lo alegre que estaba- Yuki! Qué haces llamando a esta hora?

-Shuichi... no sabes donde está?

-No...- la voz se volvió normal otra vez.

-Bueno...- colgó. En realidad a Tohma lo había llamado para molestarlo XD.

Sólo quedaban dos teléfonos... el de su hermano y el de Fujisaki...

-Quién es?- la voz de Tatsuha sonó molesta... a Yuki no le importó... le debía unas cuantas a ese bastardo XD.

-Yuki.

-Yuki... Yuki!!!!!!!!!! Cómo me vas a llamar a esta hora!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? Son las 4 de la mañana!!!!!

-4:30 AM.

-Me estas descansando??!!!!! (descansando: cargando XD)

-Esta Shuichi?

-Ah... debí suponerlo... Haber... Shuichi, tu Romeo...

A Yuki se le paró el corazón!!! Qué hacia Shu-chan ahiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????

-Dice que ahora te atiende... que se está bañando... Si, Shu-chan, si puedes tomar mi ropa... Aver... sí, esa remera te queda bien... pero algo ajustada... y más porque no estas seco aún ¿Quiéres que te seque? Ok...

-Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?!!!!!!!!!!

-Aver... ahora te paso.

-Más te vale!!!

-Uhm?- la vocesita de Shu-chan se oyó al instante.

-Shuichi!!!!!!!!! Más te convine e que ni te aparezcas por acá!!!! Qué es lo que piensas que haces en la casa de mi hermano, bañándote a esta hora y desfilándole la ropa!!!!! Eres un desuvicado y...

-Yuki... ven que hacemos un trío...- dijo Tatsuha con una mala imitación la voz de Shu-chan.

-Tatsuhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El menor de los hermanos no podía contestar, estaba en medio de un ataque de risa.

-Te lo creíste, mira si Shuichi iba a estar acá!!!!

Yuki colgó. Para llamar a Fujisaki esperó a las 6:00 AM; de seguro a esa hora, ese chico estaba despierto y en el caso de que Shu-chan estuviese con él, dispuesto a enviárselo cuanto antes.

-Diga?- atendió el chico.

-Fujisaki?

-Sí. Él habla. Quién es?

-Yuki.

-Yuki? Qué pasa? No, espera... no sé si me gustaría saber... pero a puesto a que otra vez se comió un chocolate con la envoltura y por eso no va a poder venir a ensayar...

-No está contigo?

-Qué el diablo no te escuche! Estas bromeando? Una sola vez vino a casa... y prefiero no recordar lo que paso!

-No sabes donde puede estar?

-No.

-Bueno, gracias.

-No hay de que...

Ambos colgaron. Y ahora?

Yuki se sentó en su sillón. Dónde estaba Shuichi? Donde había ido? Si no tenía dinero, ni a donde ir más que a esos lugar... Y a su casa? No se atrevía a llamar... Pero... y sí estaba ahí?

Bueno... sólo quedaba esperar. Pero mañana era feriado... y al día siguiente también...

Ya cayendo la tarde, Yuki se atrevió a llamar a la casa de Shuichi... pero para que el chico estuviese ahí debía estar en verdad molesto...

-Hola?- atendió una mujer.

-Buenas tardes. Estaría Shuichi?

-No, lo siento, él ya no vive aquí. Quién le habla?

-Un amigo. Gracias de todas formas...

Colgó.

Shuichi había desaparecido.

_Continuará..._

**Gracias por los Rews!**


	4. Diente Por Diente

_Capítulo 4_

**Diente por diente**

Shuichi abrió los ojos; el brillo e sol contra su rostro, lo despertó. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y su cuerpo adolorído por la postura en que había quedado dormido. Se destapó e incorporó en la cama. Le dolía la cabeza. Suspiró intentando ahuyentar la angustia, pero ella vivía en su pecho desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.  
-Quieres comer algo?- preguntó una voz desde el hueco de la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba.  
-No.  
-Vamos... no es para tanto. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin decidiste irte por tú propia decisión; es un buen avance.  
-No entiendes. Lo amo. En el momento en que lo decidí estaba lleno de bronca... pero ahora, ella se fue.  
-¿Lo extrañas?  
-Todavía no, pero sabes que lo haré.  
-Estarás ocupado en otra cosa para ese momento.  
-¿En qué?  
-No sé... ¿Quieres salir o ir a algún lado?  
-Sólo quiero ir con Yuki.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque me siento culpable.  
-¡¿Culpable¡¿De qué¿De que sin ninguna razón te halla dicho que te fueras?  
-Sí... no sé... quizás hice algo o.  
-Nadie hace eso con su pareja; si en verdad te amara no te haría sufrir tanto.  
-Es su forma de ser. También sé que le molesta mi forma de ser, pero... yo no he cambiado por él.  
-No tiene nada que ver.  
-Creo que tendría que cambiar.  
-Shuichi... si él te ama, te tiene que aceptar como eres; además, no hay diferencia con el Shuichi que no amaba, con el que supuestamente ahora ama.  
-¿Cómo?  
-¡Claro! Qué tú siempre te comportaste así con Yuki ¿No? Entonces es el verdadero Shu-chan quien conquistó a Yuki, si cambiaras, él ya no te amaría.  
-No sé... ¿Y si no me ama?  
-¿Qué haces aquí sufriendo por quien no te ama?  
-Entonces se lo preguntaré.  
-¡No! Tú te quedas aquí hasta que él te venga a buscar.  
-Pero no sabe donde estoy... a ha llamado- sonrió.  
-Sí, llamó a casa... pero le dije que no estabas.  
-¡¿Por qué!  
-Para que se preocupe el doble. Se lo merece- Hiro sonrió y partió rumbo a la cocina.  
-¿Sonaba muy preocupado?- Shuichi corrió tras su amigo.  
-Algo. Pero igual, hoy pasaremos el día juntos. Hace mucho que no salimos a caminar o vamos a algún lado. Y mañana, iremos a ensayar.  
-Pero... ¿Y Yuki?  
-Que te valla a buscar.  
-¿Crees que valla?  
-Si te ama, sí. Pero igual, no por eso vas a rendirte ante él.  
-Es cierto- Shuichi se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, mientras su amigo preparaba algo para comer -, creo que me tengo que hacer desear un poco ¿No crees?  
-¡Eso es, Shu-chan! Quédate una semana en casa y luego, verás como Yuki te rogará que vuelvas.  
-No lo va a hacer- los ánimos del chico, volvieron a decaer.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por qué no es así.  
-¿Alguna vez pasaron más de dos días separados?  
-No... pero.  
-Sin peros. Una semana. Y si en una semana vuelves con él, te castigo ¿Ok?  
-Uhm... Ok...

_Continuará..._

Y bueno... Esto es de Unchuushi XD...

Representación teatral de: "Kitsune no Kamo"

ESCENA 1:

Se habré el telón. Hay dos personas sentadas, observando un estanque:  
Narrador: cae sobre el Japón la Era de Kamakura; el joven señor de Kamakura, respetado por todos, tenía más poder que el mismo Shogun. Se contaba que el hombre había caído enamorado ante la belleza de una zorra, que había encontrado en el puente Kamo:  
(Entran en escena Hiro y Shuichi) (Ambos caminado a la par, con un fondo nocturno y hermoso:  
Shuichi (Kamatari) (Vistiendo ropas lujosas, pero cómodas): Cual cree que es mi destino?  
Hiro (Benten) (Vistiendo ropas de Diosa, tipo Beldandi XD y con una serpiente blanca enroscada alrededor de su cuerpo): El que tú escojas.  
Shuichi: Mi madre dice que no tengo destino; que mi único camino es el de hacerme conocer.  
Hiro: llevas el apellido de tú padre, que sea él quien decida tú destino.  
Shuichi: pedí a mi madre que me enseñase a luchar.  
Hiro: Es tú padre quien debe hacer eso.  
Shuichi: pero él es débil.  
(Hiro detiene a Shuichi y lo enfrenta consigo:  
Hiro: no tienes idea de lo débil que es tú madre. Por fuego, ella abandonaría su reino. Ella corrió tras el demonio Hiei una vez, abandonando todas sus riquezas. Siente el calor, mi aprendiz, pronto volverá a perder su reino por el fuego.  
Shuichi: Y que me quedará a mi?  
Hiro: demostrar que eres mejor que tú madre. Cuando él venga a pedir algo de beber, tú madre abandonará su riqueza por él; mientras que tú, seguirás en pie.  
(Hiro y Shuichi quedan inmóviles. Los reflectores iluminan a Mika y Touma que entran por el otro lado:  
Mika (Hojo) (vistiendo como Samurai): no luce hermosa la luna, hoy? (señala al cielo)  
Touma (Kamato) (Vistiendo como una provocativa geisha): Acaso esa luna es más linda que yo? (con una horrible y chillona imitación de voz femenina.  
Mika: claro que no. Nada iguala tú belleza (cambiando de tema): creo que ya hora de que nuestro hijo conozca el mundo de los adultos.  
Touma: que el mundo lo conozca a él.  
Mika: pero no quiere ser famoso, sólo vivir en paz.  
Touma: se a atrevido a pedirme que le enseñe a usar mis armas.  
Mika: Y por qué no lo haces?  
Touma: por qué es débil. Lleva el nombre de una flor, no el de una roca o un elemento. Es débil.  
(vuelven a apagarse las luces, Mika y Touma quedan inmóviles) (entra en escena Yuki, viste de guerrero) (Un reflector lo ilumina a él, otros dos a Touma y a Shuichi) (Muy serio, mira a ambos, que comienzan a moverse.  
Yuki (la salamandra): tienen... cerveza? (chiste bobo XD)  
Touma y Shuichi: Sí! (comienzan a tironearse a Yuki)  
En la oscuridad: a Hiro lo está estrangulando la serpiente... que encima resulta venenosa; Mika corre en su ayuda.  
Hiro: oígan!!! Dejen de pelear!!! La cosa esta me está ahogando!  
Shuichi: ahora no puedo! (mirada asesina a Tohma)  
Yuki: sueltenme, bakas!  
Tohma: él es mio!  
Mika: qué?  
Hiro: ajjj... ayuda.  
Mika: tú callate, mala imitación de la protagonista de Bublegum Crisis!! (lo golpea y corre a tironear de Tohma)  
(Ryuichi observa desde uno de los palcos)  
Ryukitsu: son tan infantiles... (con su aspecto de adulto) No, Kumagoro?

_OKOK... fue estúpido.  
Ahora Hiro cambia de papel, ahora es un príncipe y Fujisaki es el Ermitaño que arroja a Kamato al río, Touma sigue siendo Kamato:  
_

Va Hiro montando en un lujoso corcel (con cenicero y todo), de repente Touma lo arroja al agua. Fujisaki vé tal escena y empuja a Touma:  
Fujisaki: si quieres salir, salva al príncipe!  
Touma lucha por sacar a Hiro del agua, hasta que lo logra.  
Fujisaki: En que pensabas, zorra? Tirar a un pobre hombre al agua? Este fiel príncipe iba a visitar a su amada Ukifune (no recuerdo el nombre de la novia de Hiro... Ukifune es la princesa del mito). Pero tú eres celosa del amor humano (dos horas después) y no puedo creer que... ¡¡¿Qué hacen!  
Cansados del sermón, Touma y Hiro arrojan al río a Fujisaki...


	5. Abismo

_Capitulo 5_

**Abismo**

Shuichi aspiró profundo... su primer día de trabajo... separado oficialmente de Yuki ¿Y si se lo encontraba¿Qué haría¿Podría, en verdad, no echarse en los brazos del escritor? Atravesó las puerta indeciso, a su lado iba Hiro, que le sonrió y le dio un pequeño empujón para que siguiese.  
Los pasillos de volvían interminables; al girar en cualquiera de estos, en cualquier puerta, estaba la posibilidad de que apareciese Yuki ¿Y qué debía hacer si pasaba eso? Al llegar al estudio de grabación, se relajó. Ahí estaba a salvo. Intentaron gravar, hacer algo... pero Shuichi estaba demasiado distraído.  
-¿Estas bien?- Hiro se sentó a su lado.  
-No...- dijo con la voz en un hilo.  
-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Sé que es difícil... pero es bueno, así le demostrarás a Yuki que no eres un arrastrado.  
-Lo sé... Pero tengo miedo de que esto lo enoje y no quiera verme nunca más. O que resulte que en verdad no le importo nada y me deje.  
-Bueno, si es así, lo que harás será conseguirte otro chico o por que no, una linda chica e irás con ella o él a buscar tus cosas al departamento de Yuki y le demostrarás que tampoco te importa.  
-¡Pero sabes que eso no es verdad! Y no se lo podría hacer.  
-Shuichi... la relación con Yuki no te está haciendo bien. Entiende. Si no sigues con esto, tú relación no hará ningún avance ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que estabas asustado?  
-¿Asustado?  
-Sí, porque decías que tú relación con Yuki iba demasiado bien, que era perfecta.  
-Sí- sonrió por lo bajo.  
-¿Era eso verdad¿O en realidad estabas cegado?  
-No entiendo.  
-Yuki jamás fue amable contigo, jamás te valoró. No creo que la relación haya ido bien en ese tiempo, más bien creo que no hubieron peleas, pero él no te prestó atención, ni fue cariñoso. Eso no es una buena relación. En una buena relación hay pautas.  
-¿Cómo cuales?  
-¿Tú y Yuki hablan?  
-Sí... bueno... en realidad yo hablo más que él.  
-Shuichi... tú hablas más que nadie. Y ése es el punto... tú hablas, pero Yuki no. Él no te cuenta nada a menos que tú se lo preguntes.  
-Yo creo que es porque en verdad es tímido.  
¿Y te valora? Te agradece con una sonrisa que le traigas el desayuno a la cama?  
-Las pocas veces que lo hice me arrojó la cama encima...- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- No importa, yo sé que en verdad él me lo valora.  
-¿O es lo que quieres creer?  
Shuichi se abrazó a Hiro, dejando que las lágrimas brotasen.  
-Déjame adivinar...- se quejó la familiar voz de Fujisaki. Hiro lo miró molesto- Sé que no me tengo que meter... pero... no es la primera vez que Shuichi-kun llega llorando por su pareja ¿O me equivoco? Shuichi- lo llamó.  
El chico asomó de entre los brazos de Hiro:  
-¿Qué?  
-Mirú creo que esto ya llegó a un punto insoportable... no tanto para mí y para los demás, que tenemos que soportar tus llantos y tú distracción ¿Qué no ves que siempre estas mal por Yuki? Haber si de una vez por todas abres los ojos.  
-Fujisaki- gruñó Hiro.  
-No, es lo correcto. De nada sirve abrazarlo y decirle que todo le irá bien o que Yuki no lo quiere. Si le dices lo primero, lo ilusionas sin razón y lo segundo, lo hará llorar más- se sentó al lado de Shuichi-. Digamos las cosas como son: No nos podemos meter en la cabeza de Yuki para saber si quiere a Shuichi-kun o no, así que, solamente nos podemos valer de lo que vemos y por lo que vemos... mucho no lo quiere o no lo suficiente como para demostrarlo. Pero de nada sirve que le digamos la verdad o la mentira... tiene que ser Shuichi quien abra los ojos. Porque quizás, Yuki sea así aquí y diferente con él ¿Verdad?  
-Es cierto...- admitió Hiro.  
-Cambia un poco conmigo... es algo más cariñoso- dijo Shuichi.  
-Yo creo aún no se tomó la suficiente confianza con Shuichi como para mostrarse en carne viva. Creo que, también, Yuki aún teme que Shuichi lo hiera y por eso es como es: si mantienes a alguien en la palma de tú mano, ese alguien no pude lastimarte.  
-Es cierto...- Shuichi se incorporó- pero...- las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos, está vez con más fuerza- si Yuki teme que lo dañe, de seguro esto lo hará? Tengo que ir con él ahora mismo!  
-¡No! Porque te acusó y se equivocó, pensó mal de ti sin derecho y encima, se ofende. Es él quien tiene que venir a buscarte.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Hiro.  
-Pero.  
-Bien... si lo que quieres ver es si Yuki te pide de regresar o no... puedo decirle a mi primo que me avise ni bien Yuki aparezca y así... tú puedes pasar casualmente por donde él.  
-Enserio!??  
-Sí...- la voz de Fujisaki se esfumó, cuando Shuichi lo abrazó y encarceló en sus brazos.

Lo que siguió del ensayo, Shuichi lo hizo con mucho entusiasmo... Sin embargo, el plan les salió mal:  
Touma entró al estudio:  
-¡Fujisaki!- lo llamó e hizo ceñas, para que el tecladista se acercase. Luego, Yuki atravesó la puerta- Aquí eta Yuki ¿No querías hablar con él?  
Fujisaki se quedó inmóvil en el lugar, al igual que los otros presentes. Shuichi no supo donde meterse, deseaba que la tierra lo tragase y de manera poco disimulada, quiso esconderse tras el escenario, pero al salir corriendo, tropezó con los cables y con ellos, arrastró varios instrumentos que cayeron haciendo un gran barullo.  
-Yo...- Fujisaki obvió su teclado en el suelo y echó una desesperada mirada a Hiro.  
-¿Para qué querías ver a Yuki?- preguntó Touma.  
-Yo.  
-¿No le dijiste?- actuó Hiro.  
-Yo... ??Qué!  
-Es que- siguió Hiro-, hicimos un tema y como es del estilo de las novelas de Yuki... pues Fujisaki sugirió que se lo mostremos para saber su opinión.  
-¡Sí!- dijo el tecladista, levantando su teclado.  
Hiro abandonó su lugar y arrastró a Shuichi hasta su respectivo lugar: junto al micrófono.  
-Muy bien... ¿Todos listos?- Hiro palmeo la espalda de Shuichi, mientras le guiñaba un ojos a K´, quien no entendía nada.  
Quisieron comenzar con el tema, pero hubo problemas con el sonido y no pudieron seguir. Entonces, las miradas de Shuichi y Yuki se cruzaron. El escritor dejó escapar una bocana de humo, sin ninguna expresión. Shuichi sintió ganas de llorar, pero no se lo permitió. Dejó caer el micrófono y bajó del escenario, con la excusa de beber agua, pero sólo deseaba salir de la vista de Yuki y que él saliese de la suya. Tenía en presentimiento de que Yuki no haría nada, de que lo dejaría irse o de que el escritor tenía la seguridad de que él regresaría a su casa tarde o temprano.  
Sentía que Yuki se estaba burlando de él en su cara, diciéndole: "Arrastrado, arrastrado" y que el mismo se aseguraba de no serlo. Y después de todo ¿Cuándo lo había felicitado? Sólo en el sexo, luego, i sus logros ni sus alegrías valían un "felicidades". Los conciertos, las buenas notas, sus descubrimientos, no eran más que motivos de burla "ja! Al fin usas tú cerebro" "mira vos... no lo creo". Siquiera la sutileza de fingir interés.  
Tomó la botella de agua y bebió un poco.  
-Voy a cambiarme- avisó y salió del cuarto. Al pasar al lado de Yuki, sólo dijo "hola" y lo saludó con una seña con la mano.  
No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar cuando atravesó la puerta. Fue hasta su camerino y cerró la puerta tras de él. Allí, se desplomó sobre el sillón y dejó que el llanto escapase por completo. Entonces la puerta se abrió.  
-Quiero estar solo- supuso que se trataba de Hiro.  
-¿Cuál es la gracia de llorar?- aquella voz no era la de Hiro.  
Shuichi elevó su mirada y se encontró con Yuki, quien cerró la puerta y se permitió pasar.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Dónde te avías metido?  
-No es asunto tuyo- dijo con bronca, aún que una parte de él sonreía.  
-¿Pasa algo?- Yuki parecía sorprendido.  
-Sí. Después de todo lo que hice, de todo lo que te demostré ¿No confías en mi?  
-¿Tú confías en mi?  
-Yo sí te quiero y te lo demuestro... sí confío en ti. Yo sí te demuestro lo mucho que te quiero, cuanto te amo y lo hago incondicionalmente... Pero tú no. Y aún así desconfías de mí.  
-¿Por qué mejor no lo hablamos en un lugar más tranquilo¿Sí?  
-¿En donde¿En tú casa¿Para qué¿Para terminar teniendo sexo? Si fuera por mí, nunca más lo tendríamos, pero tú, es el lo único que piensas y para lo único que me buscas.  
-Adios, Shuichi- dijo Yuki caminando hacia la puerta, pero al tomar la perilla, se detuvo, algo no andaba bien.  
Shuichi se aferró a la almohada del sillón para no ir corriendo hasta Yuki y rogarle que lo perdonase.  
-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó Yuki, sin volverse hacia Shuichi.  
-Sí... pero en un lugar público.  
Y así, fueron hasta una cafetería:  
-¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó Shuichi, bebiendo del jugo de naranja que había pedido.  
-¿Dónde estuviste¿Por qué no volviste a casa?  
-Por que es tú casa, no la mía. Soy un intruso ahí.  
-Estas tus cosas.  
-Entonces hoy mismo las voy a buscar, así ya no te estorbo.  
-No te estoy diciendo que no regreses... ese día estaba muy molesto.  
-Claro... si me voy, ya no podré tener sexo contigo ¿Verdad? No te preocupes... cancelaremos salidas, como a la plaza o a algún lugar romántico o entretenido, para que así, puedas acostarte conmigo- dijo con sarcasmo-. Oh, espera... nunca salimos a ningún lado.  
-Shuichi.  
-Ya no quiero estorbare- no sabía porque, la bronca avía salido de repente.  
-No me estorbas.  
-No es lo que me dices cada mañana.  
-Estonces, mejor terminemos la relación- Yuki bebió de su café.  
A Shuichi se le hizo un nudo en el pecho.  
-¿Quieres... terminar?- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ¿Así como así?  
-¿No es lo que querías?  
-¡Eres un insensible!- gritó furioso- ¡Sólo piensas en ti! Ni siquiera me estas dejando por mí, lo heces para no ser el que quede como idiota ¿Verdad?- se puso de pié-  
-¡Cálmate!  
-¡Yo no te importo y jamás lo hice, sólo soy sexo para ti¿Verdad? No soy más que eso.  
Yuki lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó del lugar.  
-¿Estas loco¿Cómo te vas a poner a gritar así?  
Entonces Shuichi lo abofeteó.  
-Déjame en paz, no te vulvas a cruzar en mi camino, Eiri- rugió entre dientes.

_Continuará..._


	6. Lágrimas

_Capitulo 6 _

**Lágrimas**

Shuichi despertó. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, le ardían. Había pasado toda la noche llorando, lo más silencioso que pudo. Se incorporó en su cama y observó los alrededores. El cuarto estaba en penumbras. Hiro ya había despertado y para que Shuichi no despertara, cerró las persianas. Una segunda vista al cuarto, le hizo recordar lo solo que estaba. Las paredes grisáceas por las sombras, las finas líneas de luz entrando y apenas dándole en los ojos. A un lado, descansaba la guitarra de Hiro; parecía como si lo estuviese observando. Brillos rebeldes la recorrían, ocultando el rojo pasión de la guitarra.

Una tercera vista al cuarto y ¿Por qué aún estaba vivo?

Shuichi miró al techo. Ya habían pasado seis meses. Habían pasado tantas cosas: sacaron un nuevo CD a la venta, pero por los altibajos de Shuichi, no fue uno de los mejores; supo que Yuki estaba teniendo éxito con la última de sus novelas y parecía que gestaba una continuación de la misma. Hiro estaba algo animado, parecía que habían planes de casamiento...

Aquel día, en que Hiro le contó aquello, fue como si alguien le hubiese dado un gran golpe y le revolviese toda la cabeza.

-¿Qué piensas?- Hiro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-En nada en especial.

-¿Yuki?

-Sí. No sé si lo he olvidado, aveces hace falta no ver a alguien un par de meses y listo. Pero, a pesar de todo, no estoy seguro. Si siquiera lo viese una vez para saber si aún lo quiero. Es una fea sensación en mi pecho, como si algo aún no hubiese terminado; siento que al saber si aún lo amo, me liberaré de todo.

-¿Y por qué no lo vas a ver?

-Porque ya no se pasea por los estudios como antes.

Shuichi se dejó caer sobre la silla, exhausto. Habían practicado una y otra vez casi sin descanso, aquel día. Entonces Touma entró, trayendo consigo un libro.

-¡Atención¡Vengan todos!- los llamó.

-¿Qué pasa?- Fujisaki levantó su vista del teclado y lo abandonó, yendo junto a Touma, como los demás.

-Mañana por la noche habrá una fiesta, por la nueva novela que Yuki ha publicado y la cual, ha sido su mayor éxito entre todas. La fiesta la organizamos con Mika, Yuki sabe. Se hará en un salón privado. Todos están invitados.

Shuichi suspiró e indiferente, volvió a su silla. De todas formas, no pensaba ir.

Cuando Touma se fue, Hiro se acercó a Shuichi.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí- sonrió a su amigo.

-No piensas ir ¿Verdad?

-No.

-Shu-chan.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Porque mejor no vas?

-¿Qué!

-Sí, ven conmigo te haré compañía.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Recuerda lo que hablamos ayer?

-Pero...

Hiro le extendió dos sobres.

-Yuki te invitó, hay uno para mí, también.

Shuichi tomó el suyo.

-¿Crees que debería ir?

-Y vestirte lo más lindo que puedas, sólo para que vea lo que se ha perdido.

Shuichi sonrió.

Y finalmente llegó la noche de la fiesta. Shuichi estaba muy nervioso, se había vestido lo más lindo que pudo. Pero estaba tan nervioso, que no pudo pensar mucho. Hiro lo llevó en la moto. El lugar era un enorme salón bastante lujoso. Una alfombra recibía a los invitados. Cuando Shuichi y Hiro se presentaron con la moto, los vieron raros. Tras las grandes puertas, adornadas con cortinas rojas, los recibían unas escaleras, también decoradas con alfombra. Escalón, tras escalón, Shuichi sentía que se ponía más y más nervioso. Un hombre los recibió al final de la escalinata, dieron sus nombres y siguieron de largo.

Ese sería el día, donde Shuichi sabría finalmente si aún amaba a Yuki o no. Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, le bajó la presión tan de golpe, que casi cae. Hiro lo tomó y lo llevó al baño, para darle agua y refrescarlo.

-¡No puedo!- se abrazó a Hiro.

-Tranquilo ¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo ¿Qué pasa si aún lo amo?

-Nada. Sí él no te viene a buscar, no hagas nada.

-¿Y cuando lo salude!

-Cálmate ¿Sí?

Shuichi cabeceó.

Cuando Shuichi y Hiro entraron al salón de la fiesta, todos parecieron hacer silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era la música de fondo y algunos murmullos. Hiro empujó a Shuichi hasta donde Yuki, quien estaba sentado en una larga mesa de mantel rojo y decorado con flores.

-Hola- dijo nervioso el cantante.

-Hola- respondió Yuki encendiendo un cigarrillo.

El cantante sintió como sus ojos se envolvían en lágrimas y rápidamente dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia las mesas, donde se sentó y tomó una copa. Al poco tiempo, Hiro le hizo compañía. Transcurrió una hora mientras los demás invitados saludaban a Yuki y Touma, Mika, K´ y los otros conocidos, saludaban a Shuichi y Hiro.

-Me ignoró- susurró Shuichi.

-¿Cómo?

-Que Yuki me ignoró

-No le hagas caso.

-¿Cómo no hacerle caso?- bebió una tercera copa de vino.

-Sólo ignóralo.

Y así pasaron varias horas. Finalmente, luego de varias copas de vino y agua, Shuichi se vió en la urgencia de ir al baño. Salió corriendo, algo mareado por el alcohol y entró. Luego se lavó las manos y entonces vio su rostro en el espejo: pálido, con pequeñas ojeras, su cabello estaba algo más ordenado... pero no impecable. Más lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía seguir así, llorando todo el día, noches sin dormir ¿Yuki en verdad valía eso? Nadie vale la vida de otra persona... Dejó que un par de lágrimas se escapasen de sus ojos.

No escuchó la puerta abrirse y alguien darse paso por la misma.

Yuki se detuvo al ver a Shuichi llorar frente al espejo. No supuso o no quiso suponer porqué lloraba el chico, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó en el tono más seco que pudo poner.

Shuichi volvió su rostro hacia Yuki bruscamente.

-Sí...- dijo atónito ¿Qué hacía ahí!

-Te ves flaco... No me digas que no estas comiendo ¿Acaso estás anoréxico? Los chicos de hoy...- se quejó y caminó hasta el lava manos- Creen que la moda es estás esquelético- dejó el cigarrillo y se mojó la cara.

¿Anoréxico? Él no estaba enfermo de eso... era por Yuki por quien no comía, él le había sacado el hambre.

-No me he estado sintiendo bien últimamente.

-¿Y por eso lloras¿No te ves lindo?- lo miró desde el reflejo- ¿No es que lo que importa es lo de adentro¿No es lo que dices es tus canciones?

-En tus libros el hombre siempre es caballero, dulce, atento, romántico... y no eres así- remató el ataque- Sólo escribes lo que los demás quieren leer o lo que piensas que quieren leer ¿No? Yo hago lo mismo- se mojó el rostro ¿Hasta que punto había llegado¿Desvalorizas a sí sus canciones que con tanto amor había escrito¿Decir tal mentira sobre sus letras?

-Cómo si alguna vez hayas leído alguna de mis novelas- se secó el rostro.

-Todas- observó su propio reflejo-. Leí todas tus novelas, porque quería conocerte, saber de ti.

-¿A sí?

-Y noté algo... que son un reflejo tuyo, a la inversa... que escondes cosas y que muchos de tus problemas los vuelcas en tus novelas.

-Interesante.

-Es increíble lo que hace el amor ¿Cierto?- intentó sonreír. Pero por dentro lo hizo ampliamente, hacía mucho que Shuichi deseaba decirle eso- Cuando vives por una persona y por nadie más y cuando hacer algo por ella, aún a espaldas de ella, sabes que lo hacer por ella y te sientes feliz, aún cuando jamás se llegue a enterar- entonces rió-. Bueno... quizás no me entiendas, porque eres un poco más frío- mucho más frío --.

-Te entiendo- dijo-, hice eso por alguien, alguna vez.

El corazón de Shuichi se estrujó ¿Cómo podía decirle eso en la cara!

-¿Enserio?- intentó mostrarse lo más frío posible- ¿Por quién?

-Una pareja mía.

-Esta vez las lágrimas no se contuvieron en Shuichi, el chico bajó la mirada y las dejó caer. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Shuichi- escuchó que Yuki lo llamaba e intentaba agarrarlo del brazo, pero la puerta no se lo permitió.

Caminó la más rápido que pudo, hasta la mesa donde Hiro.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el guitarrista.

-No.

-¿Quieres que nos vallamos?

-No- tomó su copa y la llenó hasta el tope.

-Ya tomaste demasiado, si sigues tomando te hará mal.

-No me importa.

Finalmente llegó el final de la fiesta. Todos de pararon para despedir a Yuki, quien cruzó el cuarto. Shuichi observó aquello con el corazón partido en mil pedazos, sentía como que si al cruzar las puertas Yuki, lo perdería para siempre. Se excusó con Hiro diciendo que iba al baño y salió por una de las puertas de emergencia, tanteando las paredes, para intentar mantener el equilibrio, pues estaba muy ebrio. Finalmente llegó afuera y encontró al escritor subiendo a su auto.

-¡Yuki!- casi lloró el nombre de hombre. Como pudo, corrió hasta el auto de este, quien al verlo en ese estado, se acercó al muchacho.

-Estás ebrio...- dijo en un tono algo confuso.

-No te vallas... perdóname por todo... sé que hice todo mal.

-Shuichi...- Yuki sentía pena de aquellas palabras, después de todo, Shuichi no había echo nada en verdad.

-Yo no quiero perderte- dejó que las lágrimas cayesen de sus ojos.

-Shuichi... estas muy ebrio...

-Los ebrios jamás mentimos- sonrió.

-Lo sé- no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapase de sí-. Sube al auto, mejor te llevo a tú casa.

-No- dijo en tono juguetón-. Yo quiero ir a tú casa, Yuki- le tocó la nariz.

-¿Seguro?- sonrió y abrió la puerta de su auto.

-Sí... la casa de Hiro es bien aburrida- subió al auto.

Yuki le permitió aquello, confiado en que Shuichi había bebido mucho, pero no tanto como para no saber lo que hacía. Sino, que simplemente estaba alegre por el alcohol.

-Tú eres más divertido que Hiro- dijo cuando Yuki se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Entonces se abrazó y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Ahora no, Shuichi, mejor en a casa ¿Sí?

-¡Ok!

_Continuará..._


	7. Mulvan

_Capítulo 7_

**Mulvan**

_"Tras una sonrisa se puede ocultar una mente retorcida, un niño diamante negro con la capacidad de asesinar sin escrúpulos ¿Pero qué esconde la sonrisa del Dragón Mulvan? Se dice que sólo cuando no sonríe, él está indefenso."_

El auto frenó frente a la casa de Yuki. Shuichi observaba el edificio desde la ventana del vehículo. Era tan inmenso. Finalmente, luego de tanto tiempo estaba ahí.  
El alcohol comenzaba a perder efecto, pero aún podía culparlo de todo. La duda se presentó de golpe ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Al principio, él sólo que ría asegurarse si Yuki aún lo quería, si aún lo deseaba... y la respuesta fué un sí; sin embargo, a Yuki no le importó que él estaba pasado de alcohol y se lo llevó a su casa ¿Debía tomar éso como que se estaba aprovechando de él? Shuichi quería... pero en lo que sería la farsa, no era consciente de todo. Por otro lado, quizás el escritor se había dado cuenta y se lo hacía a propósito, él también usaba el estado de Shuichi para volver a estar a su lado ¿Sería verdad?  
Yuki sale del auto y lo rodea, para abrirle la puerta. Shuichi lo mira aturdido, habiendo sido sacado de sus pensamientos. Mira al escritor y luego se acomoda en el asiento del auto... No quiere salir.  
-Vamos, Shu-chan... no podemos hacer nada aquí...- su voz salió con tal ternura, que acogió al chico, pero aún así, no quiso salir.  
-No.  
-Vamos- lo alza, aún cuando el cantante se niega un poco.  
Y así en vilo, lo lleva hasta la puerta de entrada al edificio. Los recuerdos llegan en ese momento, más recuerdos: cuando lo dejaba durmiendo afuera, cuando lo echaba, la primera vez que entró al departamento. Todas las veces que le abrió la puerta, cada vez que él olvidaba sus llaves. Cuando, por alguna razón desconocida, terminaron jugando una carrera hasta la puerta de entrada.  
Tantos otros recuerdos hermosos llegaron después, que se dejó llevar tranquilo, se acomodó en los brazos de Yuki y le permitió al futuro actuar.  
-No te duermas- escucha que le dice el escritor.  
Nunca había sido tan amable... nunca lo había cuidado tanto.  
Yuki abre la puerta de su casa y entra. Cierra con cuidado y vá hasta el sillón, donde deja a Shuichi. Vá a la cocina y trae algo; el cantante escucha un golpe metálico y luego, otros más. Un fuerte olor a cerveza le hace abrir los ojos de golpe. Yuki está frente a él, ofreciéndole cerveza.  
Los ojos de Shuichi se llenaron de lágrimas... ¿Yuki le estaba ofreciendo más¿Acaso el estado en que Shuichi estaba no le bastaba?  
El cantante bajó la cabeza.  
-¿Ya no quieres más?  
Shuichi clavó sus ojos en los de Yuki, quien bebió completa la lata y abrió otra. Por alguna razón, no pudo soportar que el escritor ya no le prestara atención. La segunda lata, se la arrancó de la mano y comenzó a tomar a tragos grandes y seguidos. Poco antes de terminarla, se arrepintió y un mareo lo hizo escupir lo poco que le quedaba. Yuki rió. Shuichi no quería perder el control sobre sí mismo... pero de alguna manera, se sentía bien, como sexy, bebiendo y quizás, si no lo seguía, Yuki le diría que se fuera ¡No quería perderlo! El escritor le permitía estar en su casa, porque Shuichi estaba ebrio... Como desesperado, se abalanzó sobre las otras latas, abrió una y comenzó a beber. Yuki rió otra vez. Pronto, perdió noción del tiempo y su alrededor; sólo sabía que Yuki estaba frente a él, fumando ¿Cuando había prendido el cigarrillo?  
Shuichi comenzó a reír y a beber frente a Yuki, como incitando. El escritor se acomodó en su lugar... el cantante comenzó a bailar o al menos éso suponía, movía la cadera, mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio; y así, a tumbos, fué hasta el cuarto de Yuki. Cuando terminó la lata, quiso ir en busca de otra, pero Yuki llegó, con las restantes y abrió otra, para beberla, Shuichi intentó robársela, pero el escritor no se lo permitió. En un mal paso, el chico terminó cayendo y haciendo berrinches en el suelo.  
-Shuichi- escuchó que Yuki lo llamaba-, baja la voz- la amabilidad se estaba terminando.  
Pero Shuichi siguió, riendo y gritando más fuerte. Si Yuki quería aprovecharse de su estado, que lo haga con los buenos y malos efectos para él.  
El chico gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, cuando Yuki lo alzó.  
-¡Basta!- lo sacudió.  
Shuichi lo hizo a un lado, riendo.  
-Baka...- le susurró al escritor.  
-Ya...- nuevamente la voz de Yuki se volvió suave.  
El escritor lo toma de la muñecas y recuesta sobre la cama.  
-Tranquilo- le susurra, mientras comienza a besarle el cuello.  
Shuichi quiere seguir divirtiéndose e intenta escapar, pero estaba tan mareado que no tenía fuerzas. Comenzó a gemir en forma de queja, quería levantarse... ya no era dueño de su propio cuerpo.  
Los besos comenzaron a afectarlo. El escritor le quitó la parte de arriba de la ropa, mientras lo acariciaba. Yuki siguió acariciándolo con suavidad. Los besos en el cuello indicaron al chico que el escritor estaba a punto de reclamar un poco de sexo... pero Yuki le debía muchas caricias, muchos momentos dulce, suaves y deliciosos. Yuki jamás lo supo... pero a Shuichi lo que más le excitaba, era cuando Yuki era suave... pero jamás lo supo, porque jamás lo probó. La suavidad sólo era cosa del principio, algo para decir: "te quiero bien "dulce" para cuando empecemos". Bien, estaba vez y unas cuantas más, Yuki no recibiría sexo, de echo, no conseguiría nada, sólo hacer feliz a Shuichi con sus caricias. Las manos del escritos bajaron a su entrepierna; en cantante sintió aquellos hermosos recorridos de la excitación, que iban por su cuerpo, pero se negaría a rendirse ante ellos. Con un gemido de protesta y un leve movimiento de sus caderas, alejó la mano del escritor de su sexo... rió por dentro; quizás Yuki estaba pensando: "bien, quiere que siga con esto un poco más", pero en verdad, Shuichi planeaba dormirse con esas dulces caricias, quedar dormido como tantas veces el escritor lo había echo bajo sus caricias. Mimos, era lo único que quería. Nuevamente intentó un toque atrevido y una vez más le negó seguir con ello.  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo con voz ronca.  
-Nada- respondió el cantante. Sentía ganas de decirle que sólo quería caricias... ¿Pero por qué no se atrevía? Era justo y tenía buenas cartas en juego para reclamárselo y obtener una buena respuesta.  
-¿Qué pasa?- esta vez tocó su miembro.  
-No...- se retorció nervioso y a su mente llegaron miles de imágenes, todas las veces que se dejó tomar sin quererlo, sólo para no perder el cariño de Yuki.  
-Vamos- aquello no fue dicho con demasiada amabilidad -No...- susurra en un tono inaudible y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.  
-Shhh...- le chistó Yuki con suavidad, mientras lo paralizaba apoyando todo su peso en el pecho del más chico, para quitarle el pantalón.  
Shuichi comenzó a asustarse ¡No quería terminar así¡No quería!  
-¡Yuki...!- esta vez su voz salió con más fuerza.  
-Ya va, ya va...- le susurró al oído ¡Pero él no quería éso! Sin embargo, el alcohol le había quitado todas sus fuerzas. Intentó mover sus piernas, pero no podía.  
Shuichi se tranquilizó un poco, al sentir la respiración de Yuki sobre su miembro. El chico aún estaba aturdido, tenía miedo de que Yuki se pusiese agresivo si él intentaba irse.  
Shuichi se aferró a la sabanas con fuerza, al sentir los cálidos labios de Yuki cerrarse sobre sí. Yuki nunca había echo éso... siempre era él, él era el centro y quien debía disfrutar.  
Finalmente se dejó llevar; pro intentó no hacer notar sus sensaciones. Su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración era pesada, por más esfuerzo que hizo, no pudo evita gemir; al primer gemido, que lanzó en forma de desahogo, sintió los dientes de Yuki sobre su miembro y aquello prácticamente lo enloqueció ¡Aquello era maravilloso! Sin darse cuenta, se encontró moviendo la cadera.  
-¡Más, más...!- gritaba una y otra agitado. Tomó a Yuki de los cabellos, para sentir el sube y baja de la cabeza del escritor. El punto más alto se presentó como un fuerte golpe de calor, temblores y la contracción de sus músculos, pero mantuvo sus piernas bien abiertas y tencionadas para aumentar el placer. Shuichi gritó exaltado, mientras Yuki, le acariciaba las piernas, apretando con fuerza sus labios sobre Shuichi.  
Yuki se levantó y salió de la cama, para beber otra cerveza y quitarse el gusto.  
Shuichi aún daba un par de suspiros, con su cuerpo relajado, intentando controlar su respiración, cuando Yuki regresó a la cama. Nuevamente comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo. Enseguida, Shuichi estuvo dispuesto a seguir y permitió que los dedos del escritor lo invadiera. Esta vez, Yuki lo dió vuelta y entró el él, sin cuidados. Las embestidas hicieron, que una vez más, Shuichi perdiera control sobre sí; al poco tiempo, el cantante volvió a llegar a su punto. Pero esta vez, luego, un fuerte dolor le invadió en todo el cuerpo.  
-¡Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- gritó con histeria.  
Sin embargo, el escritor seguía, hasta que escuchó el llanto del más joven.  
-Otra vez...- susurró, molesto- ¡Qué te pasa¡No te entiendo!- lo tomó de los brazos y sacudió, enojado.  
Shuichi lanzó una bofetada, pero Yuki la esquivó.  
-¡Qué te pasa, histérico!- rugió.  
Una extraña sensación recorrió los músculos de Shuichi, sentía ganar de morder, de golpear, de atacar, de hacer algo para liberarse de esa sensación; y así, empujó a Yuki fuera de la cama. Pero Shuichi no recordó que Yuki también había bebido y que era de naturaleza más agresiva, que él.  
Shuichi escuchó que Yuki se ponía de pié de un salto y que gruñía furioso. La excitación, el alcohol, el enojo y el no saber que le pasaba a Shuichi, se materializaron en un fuerte empujón, que lanzó al chico fuera de la cama. Shuichi cayó y su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo. Todos esos día Yuki había estado bajo muchas presiones, algunas conocidas por Shuichi, otra no; tal era la presión en conjunto, que no podía dormir, estaba irritable, cansado, harto de luchar día a día con las horas, encima los reclamos de su familia, en el trabajo, de su representante, de todos los que lo rodeaban y encima, ahora Shuichi. por su parte, el chico estaba harto de Yuki y su forma de ser, de como lo trataba y jugaba con él, de como lo hacía ir y venir, encima sus padres, que de un día para el otro, comenzaron a reclamarle cosas, Hiro que lo había dejado de lado por su novia, K´ que le reclamaba junto con Fujisaki todo lo que pudieran y la mirada soberbia de Thoma, que habiéndose enterado del problema con Yuki, parecía querer provocarlo para hacerlo enojar.  
Shuichi se puso de pié, dispuesto a devolverle el golpe, pero Yuki lo frenó justo a tiempo; el más joven, terminó por morderlo. Para liberarse, Yuki lo agarró del cabello con fuerza y tiró, pero Shuichi se negó a ceder.  
-¡Déjame en paz!- Yuki lo empujó ni bien pudo liberarse. Salió de la cama y fué a tomar otra lata de cerveza. Shuichi lo alcanzó y se la arrebató, pero el escritor volvió a reclamarla; así un par de veces, hasta que Shuichi se la dejó y agarró la bolsa con las restantes.  
-¡Déjalas¡ Ya bebiste demasiado!- le gritó Yuki, pero Shuichi abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto- ¡Ven acá!- lo ordenó Yuki.  
Shuichi se detuvo en el pasillo y tomó una lata, para arrojársela; la lata casi golpea a Yuki.  
-¡Es mi casa¡Compórtate!  
Shuichi abrió una de las dos que quedaban y comenzó a beber.  
-¡Deja éso!  
Pero el chico lo ignoró.

-Pareces un cualquiera...- susurró Yuki, bajando el escalón de la sala.  
Shuichi se detuvo.  
-¡Yo no soy un cualquiera!- dejó caer la cerveza sobre el sillón y se paró- ¡Tú lo eres! Te acuestas con el primero que se te cruce y ni siquiera te importa si quiere o no- nuevamente comenzaron los empujones. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces se empujaron.  
-Yo no me emborracho y me meto en la cama con cualquiera.  
-¡Tú, que estabas sobrio, debiste haberlo impedido!  
-¡Pero si estabas de lo más entregado¡Ni que no hubieras querido!  
-¡Dí lo que quieras! Al fin y al cabo... eres igual que Yuki.  
Aquello terminó por enfurecer a Yuki, quien fue esta vez, el que lanzó el golpe. Los nudillos del escritor impactaron con fuerza sobre el rostro del más joven, quien cayó al suelo, por el golpe. Y ahí terminó todo.  
-¡Oigan!- se escuchó la voz de una mujer desde afuera- ¡Ya cállense!- gritaba histérica- ¡Dejen dormir!- dió una patada a la puerta.  
Yuki no podía creer lo que había echo.  
-Yo sólo quería que por una vez, pensaras en mí... que me demostraras cariño...- lloraba Shuichi en el suelo- pero es cierto, soy un cualquiera, porque me dejé abusar por tí y me gustó...- admitió el chico- Pero cuando me dí cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, quise huir... pero tenía miedo de que pasase ésto... Pensé que llendome contigo todo se arreglaría... ¿Pero como puedes querer a un cualquiera?  
-Shuichi.  
-Dios mío...- la situación no dejó ver que la puerta terminó por abrirse, dejando ver a la vecina que había venido a quejarse: un muchacho en el suelo, con la cabeza sangrante, por el golpe en el cuarto, tirado en el suelo, llorando, con el cuerpo arañado, desnudo y temblando de frío. Y del otro lado, a un hombre semi desnudo, con el puño rojizo por un golpe. Y l olor a cerveza que imanaba el lugar, fué lo último que la mujer precisó para salir corriendo en busca de ayuda.

_Continuará..._

Gracuas por los REWs !! Sigan enviando owo Suerte!


	8. Vacaciones

Capítulo 8

**Vacaciones**

Yuki se encontraba viendo el suelo, sentado en la cama de su celda. De seguro, los periodistas harían una gran historia sobre los hechos, terminando en algo falso y que no beneficiaría a Yuki en nada... ¿Pero qué le importaba ahora? Y si su carrera estaba arruinada ¿Cuál era el problema? Ahora Shuichi era lo más importante. Hacía dos días que estaba en la cárcel... desconectado de todo ¿Qué encontraría al salir?  
Al día siguiente, uno de los policías llegó y le dijo que ya podía salir. Yuki no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, no quería enfrentar la realidad... pero tenía que salir y hacerlo.

Afuera hacía frío, estaba oscuro, nublado y eran las primeras horas de la mañana. Un día gris. Sin mucha gente.  
El escritor iba por las calles, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Todo era umbrío, aún lo más brillante. Nada le llamaba la atención. Todo era inútil. Al pasar junto a una tienda de diarios, se tentó por ver si ya hablaban de él... pero prefirió seguir de largo. Aquello ya no tendría solución, Shuichi no iba a querer hablarle y aún si lo buscase y hubiese una pequeña posibilidad, ni Hiro, ni ninguno de ellos se lo permitirían.  
Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su casa, fué beber, beber como nunca antes lo había echo; de tal forma, que antes de terminar la última lata, cayó totalmente dormido. Al días siguiente, llegando la tarde, despertó. Se mantuvo desaliñado los días siguientes, bebiendo y saliendo a recorrer las calles en su auto, a toda velocidad. Ya nada importaba. Y finalmente, se atrevió a ver los diarios. Tomó las revistas que el diarero le había mandado durante los días pasados y las hojeo... pero no había nada.  
Finalmente, se dejó caer sobre su sillón y allí quedó dormido.

Hacía días que Shuichi no comía. Hiro intentó que su amigo se recuperase de miles de formas, pero el chico se negaba a comer.  
-Hoy Yuki salió de la cárcel- le informa Hiro a su amigo-... pensé que te interesaría saberlo.  
-No... Ya no quiero verlo.  
Pero los recuerdos volvieron a su mente.

Pasó un mes. Shuichi volvió a trabajar como de costumbre. Esa misma tarde, Touma lo llamó, para decirle algo. Como era su costumbre, el chico entró sin llamar a la puerta.  
-Ho...- iba a saludar, pero algo le dijo que se mantuviese callado.  
Touma estaba sentado en su escritorio, con la mirada fija en el mismo, jugando con sus manos, nervioso y en frente, un hombre alto, de traje.  
-¿Qué se puede hacer?- pregunta el rubio al hombre. Parecía muy preocupado.  
-Nada... es una persona muy cerrada, no hay forma de sacarlo y él tampoco quiere salir.  
Touma dejó escara un suspiro y se tomó la cabeza.  
-Sólo queda esperar.  
Touma levató su vista y adviertió a Shuichi.  
-¿Qué?  
-Usted me llamó.  
-Cierto, cierto.  
Luego despidió al hombre e hizo pasar a Shuichi.  
-Shidou... se me presentaron varias cosas, así que... tuve que organizarme como pude... Tienen una gira este mismo fin de semana. Será en una playas.  
-¿Playas?  
-Si. No te preocupes. Tómalo como unas mini vacaciones. Éso si... no pude conseguir lugar, así que, tendremos que compartir la casa.  
-¿Es muy chica?  
-Para nada.  
Vacaciones... Gira... en otra situación, Shuichi ni lo hubiese pensado, pero no estaba muy convencido... sin embargo, aceptó.  
-Bien... en tres días, prepara tus bolsos, lo mismo Hiro y Fujisaki.  
-Bien...

Si bien la vida es retorcida, aveces se pasa... otra veces, son otras personas, las que menos esperamos... la retuercen.  
Shuichi, Hiro y Fujisaki, estaban con sus bolsos, listos para partir... un auto negro se detiene junto a ellos, sale Touma y les ayuda a cargar las cosas. Mika está en el asiento delantero.  
-¡Yo voy del lado de la ventana!- se adelanta a decir Fujisaki.  
-¡No, voy yo!- lo pelea Shuichi- No te gustaría ver lo que pasará si no me dejas.  
-... Ve junto a la ventana.  
-Bien, pero no hay lugar- señala Touma, así que, Shuichi, tendrás que ir a upa de él.  
-¿De Fujisaki?  
-No- la sonrisa de Touma fué extraña... Shuichi miró a Hiro y supuso lo que intentaba Touma.  
Metido en sus pensamientos, entró al auto... De seguro Touma había hecho todo éso para sacárselo de encima, para que él y Hiro comenzaran algo... pero no le iba a resultar... no señor... No tenía intenciones de volver con Yuki, pero tampoco de darle el gusto a Touma.  
-¡Hiro!- lo llamó, de todas formas... entonces, el chico se paralizó.  
Hiro lo estaba mirando desde afuera, con tal ira que era como si en cualquier momento le fuese a saltar encima y a comérselo. Pero, entonces, Shuichi notó que había alguien más en el auto y sin querer, se había sentado sobre las piernas del mismo... Entonces... ¿Touma se refería a viajar sentado a upa de la persona de la cual estaba encima ahora? No... no era posible.  
Pero Touma no dio tiempo a nada... ni bien Shuichi quiso salir, el líder de la empresa, empujó a Fujisaki dentro del auto y luego a Hiro, con los bolsos restantes.  
-Fuji-chan...- lo llamó muy meloso Shuichi...- ¿Puedo sentarme en tus piernas?  
La amable, gentil y asesina mirada de Fujisaki, le hizo saber que no o.O.  
Y así comenzó el viaje... 5 horas de viaje, que se volverían interminables... Touma ajustó el visor del auto... y entonces, un par de ojos amarillos se reflejaron tras Shuichi...

Cantinuará...

Ups... perdón por la gran tardanza... pero aqui esta!! owo

Que lo disfruten!!

Gracias por sus REWs!!


	9. Horas

Hola! Antes que nada perdón la gran tardanza... Es imperdonable. Pero es que olvidé la contraseña de la otra cuenta y no pude entrar, en principio, así que me fué dificil encontrar los capítulos jajajaja. En fin, ahora me puse en marcha para actualizar todos los otros fics!

Capítulo 9

Cinco Horas...

_Hora 1... Sufrimiento.  
_

La primer hora fue la peor. Todos hablaban y hablaban... menos Shuichi y Yuki (que raro XD). Shuichi estaba de lo más nervioso... su cuerpo tensionado. Yuki parecía tranquilo, miraba por la ventana, como si nada.

_Hora 2... Hiperactividad._

El viaje sería largo... aún así, Tohma se negó a detenerse y según parecía, éso no cambiaría.  
Shuichi, por naturaleza, no podía estar mucho tiempo quieto... y comenzaba a intranquilizarse.  
-Podemos salir?  
-No- dijo alegre Tohma.  
-Por favor.  
-No.  
-Es que... estoy nervioso... tengo que caminar... que hacer algo.  
-No.  
-Por favor.  
-No.  
El adolescente suspiró rendido y no se dió cuenta de que se relajó, dejándose caer sobre Yuki. Se tiró hacia atrás, rozando las mejillas. Sólo al percibir el olor a tabaco, reaccionó.  
-¡Perdón!- da un salto en su lugar, golpendose la cabeza contra el techo del auto.  
Yuki sonríe y sigue mirando la nada.

_Hora 3... Desesperación.  
_

Shuichi estaba que no podía más... los deseos de salir eran demasiados... estaba a punto de enloquecer.  
-¿Quieres que abra la ventana?- le pregunta Yuki al notar el estado del chico.  
La voz del escritor sonó como algo maravilloso, que atravesaba los oídos del cantante; una melodía única, maravillosa, que lo hipnotizó.  
-Por favor...- se encontró diciendo.  
Yuki abrió la ventana, muy amablemente.

_Hora 4... Sueño._

Shuichi comenzó a caer dormido. Hiro y Fujisaki ya estaban roncando (literalmente).  
-Yuki...- le susurró Shuichi.  
-Si?- de rara forma, Yuki parecía más amable.  
-Tengo sueño... voy a ir donde Hiro para dormir.  
-No te preocupes, puedes recostarte sobre mí.  
-No, no, no.  
-Shu-chan- lo llama Tohma-, no te pases de lugar... puedes causar un accidente.  
-Pero... pero...  
Shuichi luchó y luchó.

_Hora 5... Zzzz...asfgsadfsdsds._

Shuichi se acomodí como pudo, sin darle a Yuki ninguna idea mala.  
-No te preocupes... entiendo la situación- le dijo el escritor.  
Shuichi no tardó en caer dormido... Yuki observó al chico muy detenidamente... como extrañaba tenerlo dormido en su hombro, acurrucado. Era tan solas sus noches... tan tristes. La casa vacía, sin nadie con quien hablar, sin nadie que hable, sin nadie que grite, salte, berrinche, llore, moleste, etc, etc, etc... etc. Shuichi podía ser ensasperante... pero era tan... lindo. Tan dulce... tan...  
Un fuerte ronquido derrumbo los pensamientos de Yuki... Bien... nadie era perfecto.

El auto se detuvo, en la playa, frente a una casa de ensueño. Hiro y Fujisaki bajaron, dando tumbos. Tohma y Mika aprovecharon para dejarles todo el equipaje y usarlos de mulas. Cerraron el auto y todos entraron... Pero se olvidaron de dos... aún que Tohma lo supo, sólo lo ignoró.

Shuichi despertó. Miró los alrededores y se encontró en el auto.  
-¿Ya llegamos?  
No hubo respuesta.  
Se incorporó y miró los alrededores... ¡Estaban en la playa! ¿Y qué pasó con la carretera? ¡Con todos! O Dios... ¡Habían sido atrapados por extraterrestres! De seguro todo eso eran imágenes... mientras que en realidad, les estaban haciendo experimentos.  
Unos quejidos abajo de él, lo distrajo de sus razonamientos. Yuki estaba dormido, recostado sobre la ventana del auto. El hombre dormía profundo, con los labios entreabiertos... Shuichi se mordió el labio inferir... se veía tan hermoso... Se inclinó para besarlo, pero entonces se acordó de todo y la tristeza lo invadió... Bajóde de Yuki e intentó abrir la puerta del auto... ¡Pero estaba cerrada con llave! De seguro habían sido los extraterrestres... Lentamente se acercó a Yuki, sin hacer ningún mal movimiento, para no levantar sospechas... Lo tomó con delicadeza de los hombros, hacercando su boca al oído del escritor... y comenzó a sacudirlo:  
-¡Yukiiiiiiiiiii Yukiiiiiiiiiiiii, despierta!  
El rubio abrió losojos, con la intención de clavarle un cuchillo y hacer un asado con las entrañas de Shuichi... pero recordó que ya no eran pareja y éso no sería posible .  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Fuimos raptados por extraterrestres! ¡Nos quieren disecar! ¡Nos dejaron al sol! ¡Esto no es real! ¡Son imágenes creadas por alguna máquina extraña! En realidad, nos están entubando para sacarnos sangre y hacer clones de nosotros... De... de seguro creen o quieren que nosotros nos reproduzcamos aquí, en el auto... ¡Deben creer que somos unisexuales como ellos! ¡Son unos pervertidos! ¡Sucios!- grita mirando por la ventana- Pero... pero... tenemos que hacer algo... ¿Como se aparean? ¡QuizАs piensen que somos infértiles y nos maten! ¡Qué hacemos!  
Yuki estaba a punto de matarlo... Shuichi y sus Razonamientos... Una noche, se mantuvo despierto, porque decía que el perro de la vecina era un mutante radioactivo, que quería comercelo... la verdad, es que el pobre perrito no tenía la culpa de ser tan feo.  
-Shuichi...- Yuki se estiró hacia la puerta del conductor y la abrió.  
-¡Eres uno de ellos!  
-No... sólo se abrir la puerta de un auto.  
-¡Llévame con tu amo!- insistió el chico.  
-Ok...- Yuki sonríe... la verdad, es que le gusta el mundo de fantasМas de su Shu-chan... aveces puede ser molesto... pero.  
Ambos salieron a la playa. Caminaron en círculos, al rededor de la casa y regresaron al auto. No era la primera vez que Yuki visitaba ese lugar... así que sabía por donde ir.  
Finalmente terminan sentados en la arena.  
-¿Ves que no hay extraterrestres?  
-¡Si los hay! ¡Ya verАs!  
-Shuichi.  
-¿Si?  
-No, deja- Yuki retrocede.  
-Dime.  
-Iba a preguntarte algo... pero no quiero que te ofendas.  
-¿Qué?  
Yuki le dió un pequeño y corto beso a Shuichi en la mejilla.  
-Éso- dice luego.  
-Yu... ki.  
A decir verdad, amaba mucho a ese niño... pero el cariño y otras cosas, también volaban al rededor de lo que fue la relación. Yuki sabía que ya no podría volver a tenerlo consigo... pero y una amistad?  
-¿Qué fue eso?  
-Un beso de amigos.  
-Ah... ¿Y somos amigos?  
-Claro.  
Shuichi también lo extrañaba y amaba... pero tenía miedo de volver a encarar algo con Yuki... todo el mundo siempre dice: "La gente no cambia, no hay caso". El miedo era algo insoportable... estar con quien amas y tenerle miedo. Aún ahí, en la paya, le temía... no sabía cuando Yuki le saltaría encima como un tigre, pidiéndole sexo. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría... y tenía que estar atento.  
Pero.. era tan doloroso temerle a quien amas... no poder dejarte tomar... saber que sólo te usa... saber que no te quiere... saber que no te ama... y tener que estar cuidándote la espalda.  
Los ojos de Shuichi se llenaron de lágrimas. Se levantó y dió la espalda a Yuki, caminando unos pasos, para que su llanto no fuese notado por el escritor... Pero Yuki lo conocía, sabía de él y se le acercó.  
-¿Estás bien?  
Shuichi asintió.  
-Mejor vamos a la casa- señaló la casa frente a la playa y el auto.  
-o.O ¡Y eso, de donde salio! ¡Te digo que hay extraterrestres aquí!  
-Dios... - Yuki se rindió y lo toma del brazo, para arrastrarlo dentro de la casa.

Continuará...


End file.
